


We is more than 8

by mzboredasalways



Category: Sense8
Genre: Multi, The cluster with their non cluster fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzboredasalways/pseuds/mzboredasalways
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the cluster’s interaction with their non cluster family. Little pieces of time taking place after the series finale.
Relationships: Capheus Onyango & Shiro Onyango, Kala Dandekar & Daya Dandekar, Lito Rodriguez & Mr. Pasquale, Nomi Marks & Teagan Marks, Riley Blue & Yrsa| Sense8, Sun Bak & Mrs. Cho, Will Gorski & Diego Morales, Wolfgang Bogdanow & Felix Bernner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Sun and Mrs. Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Cho gets a fresh start.

Sun smiled as she looked at the building in front of her. It wasn’t much but it had potential. It didn’t need to be fancy, in fact she was told to stay away from fancy.

“Why are we here, Sun,” Mrs. Cho asked.

“I think I found a way of saying thank you.”

“I don’t need thanks,” Mrs. Cho said patting her cheek.

“I want to,” Sun said sincerely.

“I don’t understand.”

“I want to help rebuild your restaurant.” 

“I don’t like charity.”

“It is not charity. We will be equal partners. What do you say?”

“When do we start?”


	2. Lito and Mr. Pasquale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pasquale gets some closure

Lito found himself for the third time walking up to the Pasquale home. This time with long awaited answers. It was finally time to put this father’s heart to rest. 

“Lito,” Mr. Pasquale asked as he opened the door.

“We got them,” Lito said as an answer.

There was a moment of silence. Lito barely managed to catch the older man when he collapsed.

“It was him, that phone call,” Lito continued.

Lito didn’t know what else to do other than hold onto him. 

Mr. Pasquale took in one more shaky breath before saying, “Raoul was right to trust you.”


	3. Nomi and Teagan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomi and Teagan share their new beginnings.

Nomi finished the final touches as the motion sensors picked up a car parking in front of the house. 

“Neets! They’re here!” She shouted running to the door. “Teagan!”

“Nomi!”

Teagan ran right into Nomi’s arms and they stayed like that for a few moments. Teagan and Tom made their way into the house.

“So what do you think,” Amanita asked after the tour.

“It’s gorgeous,” Teagan said excitedly.

“Right!”

“We’ve got something to show you as well,” Teagan said reaching into her purse.

“Oh my god T!”

The sonogram was immediately given a place of honor on the mantle.


	4. Will and Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will missed Diego.

Will looked over at his partner and felt a pang in his heart. While the new captain accepted him back after his name was cleared, it was on the condition that he had a new partner. Jeremy wasn’t a bad partner but he didn’t feel right. They had no shared history, barely had shared experiences. 

Will missed mocking his superiors and knowing Diego was holding in his laugh. He missed the teasing and more importantly the trust. 

“Hey D, are you free tonight?”

“About damn time. I felt you thirsting from across the precinct.”

“Shut up, beers?”

“It’s a date.”


	5. Capheus and Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Shiro’s wedding day.

Capheus reflected on how relationships change with no warning. He has long passed the need the understand the why behind the universe. The smile on his mother’s face put to rest the hesitation in his heart.

“What are you thinking, my son,” Shino asked curiously.

“I have not seen you smile like this in a very long time.”

Shino pulled Capheus into a hug that spread warmth over him.

“Come, I have a feeling that it is going to be a good day,” Capheus said linking their arms.

The church wasn’t far from their home, well what was their home.


	6. Riley and Yrsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yrsa shares freely with Riley.

Riley looked over the hospital bed. Yrsa looked at her with a slight tilt in her lips.

“I’m sure you are wondering why I asked you here. To keep it simple, I lived my life in fear and because of that, my story and that of my cluster will end with me,” Yrsa said looking as sad as Riley has ever seen her.

“Tell me about them, I promise it won’t end with you,” Riley said instinctively talking ahold of Yrsa’s hand. 

Yrsa looked at their joined hands. Riley watched a single tear escape.

“Promise me,” Yrsa whispered.

“I promise.”


	7. Wolfgang and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang watches his family interact.

Wolfgang took a long sip of his beer as he tried to understand the feeling provoked by the scene in front of him.

Felix and his cluster were in the middle of a passionate debate, of what he lost track of. Languages switched frequently making Felix laugh, no surprise he is the one who initiated the debate. 

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Felix said suddenly sober.

“You softy,” Lito said pulling Felix into a headlock. “He is family, so are you!”

Wolfgang understood. This is what family is and he was finally able to provide that for Felix.


	8. Kala and Daya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Kala’s turn to tease Daya.

Kala smiled as Daya continued her rant on a man she interested from work. Her face gaining extra color as she talked.

“I’m sure he likes you too. I mean come on you work on different floors and he came to just say hello,” Kala asked incredulously.

“You think?”

“Definitely. Hmm maybe a spring wedding,” Kala said casually.

“Kala,” Daya laughed covering her mouth with her hands. “I haven’t even had a proper conversation with him.”

“You two will have beautiful children,” Kala said in mock seriousness.

There were a few moments of silence before they dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.


End file.
